It's Empty!
by Hazel Maraa
Summary: “Uhhh, James?” “Yes, Lilyflower?” “…There’s nothing in this box.” “Why would there be anything in the box?” OneShot, Xmas piece. LJ, R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Lily had shopped and shopped and shopped and shopped and she still couldn't find anything for her boyfriend for Christmas! She was doomed. She had even enlisted the help of Remus, the only Marauder she could trust not to tell James. James… the name alone brought a smile to her face. Lately, whenever she had looked at him, he would smile mysteriously and change the subject off of Christmas presents. He had seemed so smug about his present to her, she had to get him something nice.

Eventually, Lily came to a decision, she would either get him something Quidditch related, or she would tell him that she couldn't get people presents for Christmas because she didn't celebrate it. Which was a lie. While Lily didn't care what race anybody else was, she was a Christian (well, not really anymore, considering she practiced witchcraft…). Hopefully, if it came to that, James wouldn't know her traditions. Hopefully.

So as Lily weighed her options, she considered them both very carefully, because if she did go with option number two, then she'd have to celebrate that religion's holidays instead of her own, so there was a problem. And the more she thought about it, she finally – reluctantly – decided that option one would be best. The only reason she hadn't started with Quidditch was because most everybody got Mr. Quidditch star Quidditch things. She didn't want to be like everybody else, but she had no choice. She had to swallow her pride for her religion's sake, her sanity's sake, and her boyfriend's sake (she might lose him because she lied or something).

She bought him a golden snitch that came with a case and a spell that was linked to the particular snitch. The spell called it back to the case immediately, so he couldn't really cheat himself if he was honing his reflexes. James kept smiling at her secretively and she was getting kind of sick of it, even if she was looking forward to see what he got her.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and very early for the Gryffindors. Lily had gotten sweets and books from her friends that had left for home and from her parents she got a bookmark that wouldn't fall out of her book (they had probably gone to Diagon Alley sometime during the year). From Remus she got a self inking quill that never ran out of ink, from Sirius she got a plastic engagement ring (with a wink from him) and gum that blew up if you chewed it too many times. She'd give that to Petunia. Peter gave her some chocolates and James…

James had come down after they had almost finished unwrapping everything. Sirius and Remus had assured her that nothing was wrong and he was almost ready. She'd had no choice but to believe them.

So it was with eager hands that Lily took the package (gently, of course, the box _was_ pretty, after all) and stopped for a moment to admire it. Remus and Sirius almost died laughing when they saw James' face glow in happiness, but then in puzzlement as Lily started to open the box.

"Uhhh, James?"

"Yes, Lilyflower?"

"…There's nothing in this box." Lily explained in confusion as she tipped the box upside down. Sirius and Remus just started howling. Well they _were_ dogs… but they were howling with laughter, in case you didn't get that.

James just looked at her. She was uncertain at what he had planned. He was uncertain why she didn't appreciate his hard work. He looked adorably confused as he answered her.

"Why would there be anything _in_ the box?" He asked. He sounded like he genuinely didn't know. She blinked at him.

"Uhhh. Well… Er… Nevermind. It's a lovely box. Thank you James. Merry Christmas." James grinned at her and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

* * *

A/N- Lol, this idea came to me when I was reading a walmart newsletter thing and it was about Mother's day, and I was thinking about what I'd get my mom. And so, I was thinking of how I make boxes sometime and thought about what to put in it. I imagined my mom's reaction to me saying "Why would I put anything in it?". This is the result, hope you liked! Review please! 


End file.
